


Twins No Less

by Miraculous_Wolf



Series: Alternate Demension Potter Twins AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Daniel Potter is my Oc, F/M, Harry is the Boy Who Lived, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Potter Twins, So is Marie, Sorta sad stuff, Watching the Show, abused! Harry Potter, abused! OC, brother fluffy, older brother is oc, poor potters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf
Summary: Harry Potter and his whole School, along with the auras and the order, find themselves in a white room with a weird voice. It introduces them to Daniel Soren Potter, Harry's twin from another dimension. Everyone watches the Harry Potter Movies with my own little twists of adding Danie, to the mix. Other dimensionals come along too. They watch the real life of the boy-who-lived and learn things about him too.





	1. The Attic

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter!
> 
> Warnings: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, No Rape but it looks like it would be the start of one! NO RAPE!!

**Chapter 1: The Attic**

Everyone was enjoying their meals in the Great Hall. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, sat with his friends around the Gryffindor table, actually having a relaxing evening. Nothing bad has been happening for the past few days and Harry was enjoying himself the best he could. Who knows when something bad would happen.

He spoke to soon.

A sudden bright light evolved around the whole Great Hall and poof! Gone. The Hogwarts Staff and students all ended up in a white room with four walls. Chairs or all kinds surrounded one wall and around another wall was a table full of food. Shouting was heard throughout the whole building.

"Where are we?"

"What's going on?"

"Potter! What did you do?!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice echoed loudly, silencing the children. "I believe we will get an explanation soon,"

"That is quite correct," a voice stated. Students jumped and even the teachers drew out their wands. "Oh! Hold on, forgot something," the voice sounded sheepish and feminine. Another bright light surrounded the room and another collection of thuds echoed. The whole Order of the Phoenix was there along with the important people of the ministry. Minister Fudge was yelling curses as he stood and glared around. Sirius and Remus easily found their cub and his friends and knocked shoulders with them.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, even though it was a stupid question, before hugging his godfather tightly, then hugging Lupin.

"Can't say really. But what an extraordinary place. Remus, are we in an insane asylum?" Remus cuffed Sirius on the back of the head. "Ow! It was a legitimate question!"

"Everyone calm down!" The feminine voice said again, now sounding a bit exasperated. The room quieted and she let out a sigh. "Hello, my name is Marie,"

"Hi Marie!" Collin Creevy yelled, waving into the thin air.

"Hi Collin," she giggled before clearing her throat. "I have gathered you all here to watch 8 movies together. They are about Mr. Harry Potter,"

Harry groaned and ducked his head while quiet chattering happened around him.

"Everything in these movies have happened, i assure you. The only difference is that...well...Harry you have a twin,"

"A-A what?"

"I have another godson?!"

"A twin brother named Daniel," the voice started muttering to herself before continuing. "I have asked him to join you if you don't mind. You see in his dimension, the war just ended,"

Harry was still taking in the fact that he had a twin before a loud pop and a thud made everyone look to the wall with chairs. Someone was laying on the floor and groaning.

"I hate you," a husky male voice wheezed, turning on its side.

"Love you too Danny,"

"Shut up," the male finally stood, back towards the audience. They could clearly see the messy hair on top of the figures head. The figure was tall with strong shoulders and a lean body. He turned and the brightest pair of ice blue eyes stared at them. He didn't have glasses but it was clear he was most definitely a Potter. They couldn't help but gape at the 18 year old teen. "Oh...Hullo?"

"Good, now that that's all done with, we should get to the movies," the voice said.

"I'm sure you all have questions and everything will be answered eventually," Daniel soothed with a grin. "The movies will explain everything, don't worry,"

Girls swooned at his charming smile and Harry couldn't look away from his "twin". Daniel caught Harry's eye and gave a wink towards him and his friends. Everyone started settling in their seats, Harry immediately locating himself next to his brother. Harry glanced at Daniel and tried to memorize everything about him while Sirius crowded the 18 year olds other side with Remus. He had Potter features yet everything about him screamed Lily.

"Good! Let's begin!!" The voice squealed before the room went dark. Few jumped but then the wall in front of them blew into colors.

**Scene: A neighborhood on a street called Privet Drive. An owl, sitting on the street sign flies off to reveal a mysterious appearing old man walking through a forest near the street. He stops at the start of the street and takes out a mechanical device and zaps all the light out of the lampposts. He puts away the device and a cat meows. The man, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, looks down at the cat, which is a tabby and is sitting on a brick ledge.**

**Dumbledore: I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall.**

**The cat meows, sniffs out and the camera pans back to a wall. The cats shadow is seen progressing into a human. There are footsteps and MINERVA MCGONAGALL is revealed.**

"It's so cool how she does that," Daniel whispered to Harry. Harry looked at his brother and grinned with a nod.

**McGonagall: Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true, Albus?**

**Dumbledore: I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad.**

**McGonagall: And the boys?**

**Dumbledore: Hagrid is bringing them.**

**McGonagall: Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?**

"Of course he does," Draco muttered with an eye roll. Daniel looked at the blonde and couldn't help but smile.

"Aye, don't worry blondie, it gets more interesting," he winked, making the 14 year old blush in surprise.

Albus: Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life.

**There is a motor sound, and the two professors look up to see a flying motorcycle coming down from the air. It skids on the street and halts. A large man, RUBEUS HAGRID, takes off his goggles.**

**Hagrid: Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall.**

**Dumbledore: No problems, I trust, Hagrid?**

**Hagrid: No, sir. Little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake them. There you go.**

**Hagrid hands a babies in a blanket over to Dumbledore.**

**McGonagall: Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving them with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are-**

**Dumbledore: The only family he has.**

"Wait...you knew they were bad people but you still put me with them?" Harry asked, hurt in his voice. Daniel nudged him and gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Harry. I'm the older brother of the two of us. I protected ya best I could,"

**They stop outside a house.**

**McGonagall: These boys will be famous. There wont be a child in our world who doesn't know their name.**

**Dumbledore: Exactly. They are better off growing up away from all that. Until they're ready.**

**Hagrid coughs and sniffles, he is crying. He clears his throat.**

**Dumbledore: There, there, Hagrid. It's not really good-bye, after all.**

**Hagrid nods. Dumbledore takes a letter and places it on the baby to the right, both are now at the foot of the door. The baby has a visible lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.**

**Dumbledore: Good luck...Hadrian Potter.**

**Dumbledore turns to the other baby to the left and placed his thumb on the baby's forehead.**

**Dumbledore: Protect your brother at all costs. He will need you most, Daniel Potter.**

**The camera pans into the scar and the opening title shows: HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE.**

"See! I got roped into it," Daniel pretended to pout making Harry and Sirius laugh.

**Almost ten years after the: DURSLEY's home. The camera pans on one sleeping boy, almost eleven, with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The boy shifts and his eyes flutter open, revealing his emerald green eyes. The Boy tried shifting over only to see an arm wrapped firmly around his waist. The boy turned his head and we see another boy, eleven, sleeping soundly. They both look alike and were obviously twins. The first boy smiled and laid back down, cuddling into the others chest.**

**Daniel: {muttering} Stop moving Harry.**

Multiple Aww's erupted from the crowd making the 18 year old and 14 year old blush.

"Shut up," They both whined.

**HADRIEN laughed softly and did as told. Then outside the door was a click, and knocking. Outside, a tall woman, PETUNIA DURSLEY, raps the door.**

**Petunia: Up. Get up. {Knocks} {sighs} Now! {Smacks door of closet which is the boys bedroom}**

**A large, tubby boy, DUDLEY DURSLEY, suddenly comes running down the stairs above the closet. He stops half-way down and goes back, jumping on the staircase.**

**Dudley: Wake up, cousins! We're going to the zoo!**

**Dudley laughs, comes down the stairs and runs for the kitchen. The boy, HADRIEN POTTER, tries to come out of the closet, but is pushed back in by Dudley. His brother DANIEL POTTER catches him before he fell.**

**DANIEL: And I thought we were already at the Zoo.**

"HOLD ON!" Sirius suddenly shouted. The movie paused and everyone looked at then convicted man. "YOU TWO SLEPT IN A CUPBOARD?"

"Under the stairs," Daniel corrected, looking at him confused.

"Not helping," Harry whispered, elbowing his brother. The audience filled with students and teachers also gaped at the realization.

"We _will_ talk about this boys," Remus said sternly before ushering Sirius back into his seat.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Daniel huffed. The movie started playing again.

**Petunia is in the kitchen, where Dudley has gone.**

**Petunia: Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!**

**A larger man, VERNON DURSLEY, is sitting at the kitchen table.**

"Who's the whale?" Somebody asked.

"Our uncle," The Potters chorused.

**Vernon: Happy birthday, son.**

**Petunia and Dudley giggle together. Hadrian and Daniel comes into the kitchen, dressed in rags.**

**Petunia: Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything.**

**Hadrian: Yes, Aunt Petunia.**

**He sets to work. Daniel follows and starts making coffee and pulling things out of the fridge.**

**Petunia: I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day.**

**Vernon: Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy!**

**Daniel: Yes, Uncle Vernon.**

**Daniel moved to his uncle. Petunia leads Dudley over to the family room, where there are a vast amount of presents. Dudley stares.**

**Dudley: How many are there?**

**Vernon: Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself.**

**Daniel: {while pouring coffee, whispering} Shouldn't have said that.**

**Dudley: Thirty-six?! But last year last year I got thirty-seven!**

**Daniel: {moves back to Harry} I tried to tell him.**

**Hadrian: {giggles}**

Others laugh along with the onscreen Harry.

**Vernon: Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year!**

**Dudley: I don't care how big they are!**

**Petunia: Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that sound, Pumpkin?**

**Daniel and Harry: Spoiled.**

**Vernon glares at the twins, both flinch. Daniel moved over a bit more over Hadrian to protect him more. The boys moved to their cupboard and looked around for clothes. You could see them bumping into each other as they didn't have a lot of room. Hadrian picked up a green shirt and smiled before a grey shirt fell on his face. Hadrian turned to scold his brother before stopping. Daniel had his back turned and all along his back were scars. Long gashes crisscrossed and had dry blood on it. Some were still red and most were white. Daniel turned and smiled cheerily at his younger brother.**

**Daniel: Come on! Get dressed!**

The room turned deathly silent as the movie paused again.

"Mr. Potter," an angry voice drawled and was recognized as Snape. "Pray tell what the hell happened to your back,"

Daniel clenched his fists till they turned white and met his old Professors eyes before giving his charming smiles. It didn't reach his eyes. "You'll find out,"

Sirius wrapped an arm around Daniel, making the older teen jump in shock. Harry leaned against him and frowned. He got beat but he never had scars and whip lashes that bad. And at such a young age. It was unheard of.

**Scene: Outside, morning. The happy family is heading to the car. Hadrian goes to get in first but is stopped by Vernon grabbing the twins biceps.**

**Petunia: This will be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it.**

**Vernon: I'm warning you now, boys. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. {turns to Daniel} And you will be getting the attic. Get in.**

 "THEY STARVED YOU!" Remus was growling low in his throat while McGonagall started going off on the Headmaster, saying how it was getting to much and that he should have listened to her.

Sirius was about to ask as well but it seemed Daniel seemed to blow up and his eyes flashed angrily.

"If your going to freak out at every little thing that's happened then you might as well just leave!" The Professors fell silent too and Harry glanced at his angered twin. Daniel nodded and sat back down, crossing his arms.

"They're just showing they care," Hermione whispered from behind them. Daniel tensed at her voice and scoffed, turning back to the playing movie.

**Scene: The zoo. The family is in the reptile house, looking at a large BOA CONSTRICTOR. Daniel and Hadrian have their arms connected and had cheeky smiles on their face, making them look adorable together.**

**Dudley: Make it move.**

**Vernon raps the glass of the cage.**

**Vernon: Move!**

**Dudley raps the glass much harder, and Vernon winces.**

**Dudley: MOVE!**

"They have issues," Draco said, body tense as the lives of Potter were revealed to him.

"You said the same in my dimension," Daniel said, shoulders relaxing. Draco blinked before nodding, almost unsurely.

**Hadrian: He's asleep!**

**Dudley: He's boring.**

**Daniel: {muttering} Your boring...**

**Dudley and his parents retreat to another enclosure. The twins are left with the snake.**

**Daniel: Sorry about him, mate.**

**Hadrian: He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you.**

**The snake looks up and blinks.**

**Hadrian: Can you...hear us? {The snake nods}**

**Daniel: It's just...We've never talked to a snake before. Do you...I mean...do you talk to people often? {The snake shakes its head}**

**Hadrian: You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there, do you miss your family? {The snake turns its head in the direction of a sign which says, Bred in Captivity} I see. That's us as well. We never knew our parents, either.**

"That's so sad," a girl whispered.

"Nobody realizes that while we may have killed Voldemort, we lost something more important. We lost our chance of having a family, growing up with parents. Things you take for granted. We would kill to have are mum and dad back," Daniel explained with a sigh. It gave everyone something to think about.

"I never wanted the fame," Harry admitted, "I just wanted my family,"

**The now awake snake has attracted Dudley's attention. He rips over to the cage, knocking Daniel and Hadrian to the floor. Daniel hisses as he scraps his palm and that makes Hadrian mad (that his twin got hurt).**

**Dudley: Mummy, dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!**

**Dudley puts his hands on the glass wall. Hadrien, from the ground, glares at him. Suddenly, the glass disappears. Dudley wretches forward.**

**Dudley: Whoa! Ahh! Ahh!**

**Dudley falls into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water.**

Giggle erupted from the crowd.

"That's what you get!"

"Revenge!"

"Think he could swim?"

"Better yet, think he can float?

**The snake gets out of the exhibit, stopping in front of The twins.**

**Snake: Thankssssssss.**

**Harry and Daniel: Anytime.**

**The snake starts off.**

**Man: SNAKE!**

**There is a lot of screaming as the snake heads for freedom. Dudley gets up to get out, but the glass is now back over the enclosure. He is stuck. He pounds the glass.**

**Dudley: Mum, mummy!**

**Petunia: {Sees him} AHH!**

**Dudley: Mum, help! Help me!**

**Petunia: My darling boy! How did you get in there?!**

The crowd is now laughing harder at the faces the muggles were making. Harry and a Daniel stayed quiet. Harry knew his punishment but not his twins.

**Hadrian and Daniel: {Grins and giggles}**

**Vernon glares down at him and The twins grin disappears. Daniel pulled Hadrian up and stands in front of him.**

**Petunia continues screaming: How did you get in there? Dudley, oh, Dudley!**

**Scene: Back at the Dursley's. Petunia and a bundled up Dudley come in.**

**Petunia: It's all right. It's all right.**

**They disappear around the corner. Hadrian, Daniel and Vernon enter. Vernon slams the door and shoves Hadrian and Daniel against a wall, taking Hadrian's hair. Daniel protested but was quickly silenced with an elbow to the stomach.**

The room suddenly becomes more serious and everyone watches carefully. Daniel stands and takes a deep breath, movie pausing.

"I wouldn't recommend first years watching or even second years. None of you should watch this... "

"Daniel?"

"Be prepared and...remember. I'm fine,"

One words crossed everyone's mind at the moment. Attic.

**Hadrian: Ow!**

**Vernon: What happened?**

**Hadrian: I swear I don't know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic!**

**Vernon: {Scoffs and shoves Hadrian into the closet} There's no such thing as magic! {turns to Daniel and roughly slams him against he cupboard door} Remember where your going boy! {starts dragging Daniel away}**

**Hadrian: {Panicking} No! no wait Daniel! {tries shoving the cupboard open, only to find it locked} DANIEL!**

**Daniel: {shouting} Hey! It's ok Harry! It'll be fine!**

Everyone turned tense as the next scene started playing. Harry was clutching Daniel tightly, eyes going wide.

**Scene: it's a dark room and you see Vernon closing the door. Daniel is standing near a large window and looking out it.**

**Vernon: You know what to do.**

**Daniel doesn't respond and takes off his shirt. Scars run along his chest and you could count his ribs. It zooms up to his blue eyes, they are looking back in forth but determination is shone in them.**

**Vernon: {yells} Hurry up boy!**

**Daniel: Yes Uncle Vernon**

**Daniel starts to unbutton his pants and steps out of them. His legs are covered in welts and scars. Daniel spreads his legs and hold his wrists up and to the side.**

"No..no no no," The voice of Molly Weasley cried, voicing everyone's thoughts.

**Vernon cuffs his hands and legs and Daniel is staring out the window, hanging there, feet barely touching the ground anymore. Vernon picks up a chain from the floor and swings it gently in his hands before lashing out and striking a Daniel on the shoulder. Daniel flinched but didn't make a sound.**

**Vernon: You know the rules Potter. You have to count. First ten you know you deserve. You deserve it. The rest is for you. I'm doing this for you! UNDERSTAND? I'm getting the freakiness out of you!**

**Daniel: {whispers} I deserve it. I understand.**

**Vernon: Good boy. Now begin. {lashes the chain and it strings the center of Daniels back}**

**Daniel: {winces and bits lip before grunting out} One.**

The room is silent and the movie pauses. Someone let out a small sob and soon others followed. Harry was clutching onto his older twin from another dimension, tears falling from his eyes as he stared at the harsh face his brother has on the screen.

"Daniel. Oh my god, Daniel," Sirius buried his face in his other godsons hair and let out small cried while Remus had to move away, trying to get a good hold on his wolf. "Tell me, please tell me your not staying there anymore!"

Daniel stayed silent and looked directly at the wall. Harry started crying harder and fear was clouding his mind. His uncle did this. His other dimension uncle did this. That's worse then Voldemort!

"Did-Did you deal with this too?" Sirius asked Harry. Harry shook his head.

"I can't say the same for Hadrian but the Dursleys never did that to me,"

"It happened to my brother twice. Hadrian suffered from this twice," Daniels eyes flashed. "Never again. I don't allow it,"

"You take his punishment!" A voice muttered.

"Always,"

"I would like to do a scan on you Mr. Potter. Both of you," Madame Pomfrey stated. Daniel chuckled and turned his head.

"This was 7 years ago,"

"And you still live with these monsters! Both of you! You anD Hadrian!" Remus growled.

"We don't exactly have anywhere else to go!"

"You could of stayed with me," Sirius muttered, eyes wide and full of pain. Daniel sighed and looked at the man he knew to be dead.

"I honestly couldn't. Don't worry though, we are ok! I swear," Sirius didn't respond but the crying got quieter. Daniel sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe we should invite Hadrian,"

"Yes!" Chorused through the room. Even if they weren't their dimensions heroes, it's still child abuse and still their Harry.

"Ok ok," Daniel turned to the wall and let out a small cough. "Marie darling! Could you send Hadrian through?"

"I think you'd need him," Marie's voice was soft and another figure came from as door on the side of the other wall, in the back.

"How come he gets the door?!" Daniel whined.

"She likes me better," Hadrian responded with a chuckle. He was just as tall as his brother and hair just as unruly. His emerald eyes sparkled with laughter under his glasses until he saw the sad faces. "What's going on?"

"They saw the first part of the Philosophers Stone,"

Hadrian immediately tensed and hugged his brother close to his chest. Daniel chuckled and ruffled his twins hair. Now as they stood right next to each other, everyone could truly see the twiness in the twins. Hadrian scanned the crowd and his eyes landed in someone and he started laughing hard.

"Is that Draco?! I forgot he was that small at 14!"

"Hadrian!" Daniel hissed. Hadrian smiled unapologetic as the blonde huffed about not being small.

Hadrian glanced around again and saw Sirius and Remus. He looked to Daniel who smiled weakly.

"Come on, we got a movie to finish,"


	2. Chapter 2: Letter and Hagrid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! New Chapter!

**Chapter 2: Letters and Hagrid?**

 

**Scene: Outside, some time later. An owl flies by the house and drops a letter, which zooms in the letterbox. It lands away from the house and hoots. Hadrian inside, goes to collect the mail. He sorts through the letters and sees a letter addressed to him and his brother. He goes into the kitchen, hands Vernon the rest of the mail, and walks around the other side of the table to see the letter.**

"So this is where you got your letters?" Remus asked, glancing at the two twins and his dimension Harry. All three of them nodded.

"Where's Daniel?" Someone called. Hadrian noticed it was the small blonde Slytherin. Daniel nudged him harshly at the smirk.

"Where do you think?"

"How long was that?!" Voices of outrage shouted.

"It was only a week!" Daniel reassured. Both Hadrian and Harry shoved him.

"Your not helping!"

**Vernon: Ah, Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk.**

**Dudley: {Sees Hadrians letter. He runs and grabs it} Dad, look! Freaks got letters!**

"Well that's a loving nickname," someone else drawled sarcastically.

**Hadrian: Hey, give it back! That's ours!**

**Vernon: {Laughs} Yours? Who'd be writing to you?**

**The family gathers to look at the address. There is a broken seal of Hogwarts on the letter. The family looks up and Hadrian gulps.**

**Scene: Another owl flies by with a letter and drops it off. Inside, Vernon grabs a handful of letters and rips them up. In the closet, Hadrian hears a whirring noise. He looks out at Vernon drilling wood over the letterbox opening.**

**Vernon: No more mail through this letterbox.**

**Scene: Outside, Vernon and Petunia appear. Vernon is about to head off to work. Petunia kisses his cheek.**

**Petunia: Have a lovely day at the office, dear.**

**She stops, looks and sees a bunch of owls.**

**Vernon: Shoo! Go on!**

**Scene: Inside. Vernon is tossing letters into the fireplace. Hadrian comes around the corner. Vernon grins evilly and tosses more in.**

"Someone's going crazy!" Sirius mock-whispered making a few people chuckle.

**Scene: Living/Family room. The family is sitting around, Hadrian is serving cookies.**

**Vernon: Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?**

**Dudley shrugs.**

**Hadrian: {Hands cookie to Vernon} Because there's no post on Sunday?**

**Vernon: Ah, right you are, Hadrian. No post on Sunday. Hah! No blasted letters today. No, sir. {Hadrian sees a shadow outside the window. Outside, millions of owls are perched.} No sir, not one blasted, miserable---**

**A letter shoots out of the fireplace and zips across Vernons face. There is a rumbling and then zillions of letters come shooting out of the fireplace.**

Everyone laughed at the stupid look on Vernons face and cheered as chaos insued.

**Dudley: AHH! Make it stop! Please make it stop! {He jumps on Petunias lap}**

**Petunia and Vernon: {Screaming}**

**Vernon: Go away, ahh!**

**Dudley: What is it? Please tell me what's happening!**

**Hadrian jumps onto the coffee table and grabs a letter. He gets two and starts to run away. Vernon jumps up as well.**

**Vernon: Give me that! Give me those letters!**

**He chases Hadrian and grabs him before Hadrian gets into his closet.**

**Hadrian: Get off! Ahh!**

"Oi! Get off my brother!" Daniel shouted. Hadrian dragged him back into his seat and sighed.

"You are the reason we can't go places!"

**Vernon: Ahh!**

**Hadrian: They're our letters! Let go of me!**

**Vernon: That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!**

**Dudley: Daddy's gone mad, hasnt he?!**

**Vernon: Go get that blasted brother of yours and get out of my house!!**

**Hadrian runs up the stairs wildly and snatches a cloth from the bathroom sink and drenches it in water. He goes to the dark room and the window highlights a body hanging in front of it. Hadrian quickly reaches his brother and cups the older boys face. Blood was drying in his lip and reaches to his chin, his cheeks were bruised. Daniels back is covered in welts and is openly bleeding.**

A few gasps were heard and a lot of growling. The twins sighed and Harry looked away from the screen.

"Don't worry about it," Daniel reassured them.

**Daniels eyes crack open arm he smiles softly at Hadrian.**

**Daniel: Hiya Bro Bro...**

"Is that all you have to say?!"

"I didn't want him to worry!"

**Hadrian: Its getting worse**

**Daniel: {grunts, moving wrists} It'll be ok**

**Hadrian: I can't keep seeing you like this**

**Hadrian starts wiping the blood off his mouth before staring on his back. Once his back is cleaned, Hadrian releases him from the shackles, catching him just as Daniel started to fall over.**

**Hadrian: Come on. We're taking a little trip.**

**Daniel: {wobbling as they walk out the door} Whoopee! {sarcasm}**

"Anywhere was better then there," Hadrian muttered. Daniel rolled his eyes and ruffled his twins hair.

**Scene: A house, on a rock island somewhere out at sea. The family is sleeping, with Hadrian and Daniel on the cold, dirt floor. Hadrian curled himself around his older brother as he was still sore from the thrashing. Hadrian felt like he could protect him better when he was wrapped up in him. They drew a birthday cake which reads, Happy Birthday Twins. Hadrian looks at Dudley's watch, which beeps 12:00.**

**Harry: Happy Birthday, Daniel.**

**Daniel: Happy Birthday, Hadrian.**

**Twins: {Blows}**

"That's so sad," Many girls cooed at the vulnerable position the twins were in. Everyone though was disturbed about the treatment their heroes/hero have been through.

**Suddenly, the door thumps. The twins jump. The door thumps again and Dudley stood while Hadrian helps his brother stand before backing away. Petunia and Vernon appear, Vernon with a gun. The door bangs again and then cracks open, and a giant man appears.**

**Vernon: Who's there? Ahh!**

**Hagrid: Sorry 'bout that. {He puts the door back up}**

**Vernon: I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!**

**Petunia: Ooh.**

**Hagrid comes over, grabs the gun and bends it upwards.**

**Hagrid: Dry up, Dursley, you great prune. {The gun fires}**

Cheers and applause for Hagrid.

**All: Ahh!**

**Hagrid: {sees Dudley} Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Potter, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle! Now which one are ya? Ain't there supposed to be two?**

**Dudley: I-I-I'm not P-P-Potter!**

**Twins: {Steps around the corner} We are**

**Hagrid: Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself. {Hands Daniel the cake} Words and all. Heh.**

**Daniel blinks down at it, wincing as he shifts legs to hold his weight. Hadrian peaks over his shoulder with curious green eyes.**

**Twins: Thank you! {Opens cake, which reads: Happee Birdae Danny and Harry.}**

**Daniel: {whispers to Hadrian} Danny?**

"It's called a Nickname," Someone shouted.

"Only one person is allowed to call me Danny," Daniel snapped back before glancing at the 14 year old blonde Slytherin.

**Hagrid: It's not every day that your young men turn eleven, now is it?**

**Hagrid sits down on the couch, takes out an umbrella and points it at the empty fire. Poof, poof! Two sparks fly out and the fire starts. The family gapes.**

**Hadrian: {puts cake down} Excuse me, who are you?**

"So polite brother of mine!"

"Oh shut up!"

**Hagrid: Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts.**

**Daniel: Sorry, no.**

**Hagrid: No? Blimey, Boys, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?**

**Hadrian: Learnt what?**

**Hagrid: You're both wizards.**

**Daniel: We-We're what now?**

**Hagrid: Wizards. And a thumping good ones at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little.**

**Hadrian: No, you've made a mistake. We can't be...wizards.**

**Daniel: Yeah! I can't do hoodoo! I'm Daniel Soren Potter! Not-Not a wizard!**

"What's hoodoo?"

"Your middle name is Soren?"

"But you _are_ a wizard! Think of the snake! The snaaaaaakkkkeeee!"

**Hadrian: He's right, I mean, I'm just... Hadrian. Just Hadrian.**

**Hagrid: Well, Just Hadrian, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared? {The twins soften their expression} Ah.**

**Dudley: {whimpers}**

**Hagrid hands Hadrian the same letters that have been sent the past while. Hadrian hands his brother his and open it.**

**Twins: Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!**

"You guys are like the new Fred and George," Ron whispered.

"W are the son of Mauraders," the twins chorus.

"We aim to please," Hadrian said, quoting the Weasleys.

"Or rather entertain I suppose," Daniel finished. The Weasley twins cheered loudly. (A/N: I got this quote out of another book so I don't know if they- the Weasley twins- actually say that but I'm keeping it in here)

**Vernon: They'll not be going! We swore when we took them in we'd put an end to this rubbish!**

**Daniel: You knew? You knew all along and you never told us?**

**Petunia: Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! {Daniel clenches his fists while Hadrian tightened his grip on his brother} And then she met that Potter, and then she had you two, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you two boys.**

Magic cackled around the room as angry teachers heard of the horrid things said of Lily and James. Severus was especially mad that Petunia said this about Lily.

**Hadrian: Blown up? You told us our parents died in a car crash!**

**Hagrid: A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?**

**Petunia: We had to tell him something.**

**Hagrid: It's an outrage! It's a scandal!**

"Exactly!"

**Vernon: They'll not be going!**

**Hagrid: Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you?**

**Hadrian: Muggle?**

**Hagrid: Non magic folk. {Motions to Hadrian} This boy's had his name down ever since he was born! Their going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore.**

**Vernon: I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!**

**Hagrid: {whips out umbrella and points it at Vernon} Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me.**

"Don't worry Dumbledore! We don't think your _that_ crazy!" Daniel smiled cheekily. Hadrian laughed and smiled unapologetically at the older wizard. He just smiled back at them.

**Hagrid sees Dudley eating the twins cake, and points the umbrella at his rear. A grey tail grows.**

**Dudley: Ahh!**

**All: Ahh! {family chases Dudley}**

**Hadrian: {laughs}**

**Daniel: Wicked!**

"Nice one Hagrid!"

"Got what he deserved!"

"I wonder if that's his animagus..."

"He's a muggle idiot!"

"I meant if he was magic!"

**Hagrid: Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic.**

**Harry: {Nods} Okay.**

**Daniel: Yes Sir!**

**Hagrid: {checks a clock} Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm? {Leaves}**

"Who would want to stay there?!"

**The twins grinned at each other before glancing at their struggling family and promptly left. Daniel gave a sarcastic wave.**


	3. The Wand and the Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I added foreshadowing in it. Can you find it?

**Chapter 3: The Wand and the Name**

**Scene: Streets of London. Hagrid and Harry are walking.**

**Hadrian: All students must be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad.**

**Daniel: Can we find all this in London?**

**Hagrid: If you know where to go.**

**They go to a corner store and enter, The Leaky Cauldron.**

Students giggled at the twins awed faces.

**{Music and talking} Barkeep Tom: Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?**

**Hagrid: No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping the younPotter boys here buy their school supplies.**

**Tom: Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter.**

"And it begins," Daniel scoffed. Hadrian sighed and rested his head on his brothers shoulder.

**The pub goes silent. A man comes up and shakes Hadrian's hand, pushing Daniel into Hagrid.**

**Daniel: Watch it!**

**Hadrian: Its Hadrian.**

**Man: Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back.**

**A witch comes up and shakes Hadrian's hand, as well.**

**Witch: Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last.**

**A man in robes with a turban on his head appears. It is PROFESSOR QUIRRELL.**

**Quirrell: Harry P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you.**

"Bastard." Daniel, Hadrian and Harry muttered. Remus cuffed all three over the head while Sirius cackled.

"He's a professor." Remus scolded.

"How do you know?"

"I've heard stories and descriptions."

"Just wait! You'll agree with us sooner or later." Daniel promised.

**Hagrid: Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.**

**Harry: Its Hadrian but nice to meet you. {Puts out hand. Quirrell refuses}**

**Quirrell: F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter? Heheh.**

**Hagrid: Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh.**

**Hadrian: Good-bye.**

**Daniel passes Quirrell but narrows his eyes at the man. Quirrell just chuckles nervously. Daniel soon follows after his brother quickly.**

**Daniel: {to Harry} Guys creepy.**

**Hadrian snickers.**

**The two leave into a back room winery in front of a brick wall.**

**Hagrid: See, Harry, you're famous!**

**Hadrian: But why am I famous, Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?**

**Daniel: Yeah. I'm not exactly fond of everyone crowding my baby brother.**

**Hadrian: I'm not a baby!**

Girls awed through the room making the boys groan again.

"We're not that cute!" Hadrian whined.

"Well _I_ am but-" Hadrian cuffed his brother and scoffed, rolling his eyes. Harry laughed at the twos antics and idly wished he had a sibling in this world too.

**Hagrid: I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Boys. {Taps the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella. The blocks shift and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street.} Welcome, to Diagon Alley.**

**The twins grin broadly as they step into the street and walk down it. An owl screeches.**

**Hagrid: Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry.**  
  
**Both boys are amazed as they pass by shops and owls and bats. The camera pans on a broom store, where a group of boys are crowded around a shiny broom.**

**Boy: It's a world class racing broom. Look at it, its the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet.**

**Hadrian: But, Hagrid, how are we to pay for all this? We haven't any money.**

**Hagrid: Well there's your money, Harry. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts.**

**Inside the bank, they walk down the shiny aisle, passing tiny creatures working.**

**Daniel: Uh, Hagrid, not to be a downer on this fascinating trip but what exactly are those things? And why does it look like they aren't pleased to see us?**

**Daniel moves infront of Hadrian protectively, causing his twin to sigh and roll his eyes.**

"So protective," Sirius teased.

"He gets himself into trouble anyways." Daniel shrugged. Snape actually snorted, thinking about his dimensions Harry and could agree wholeheartedly.

**Hagrid: They're goblins, Danny. {Daniel winces while Hadrian snickers} Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me. {The twins stick close to him.} {Hagrid clears his throat as they approach a counter with a goblin in it.} Mr. Hadrian and Daniel Potter wish to make a withdrawal.**

**The goblin looks up.**

**Goblin: And does Mr. Hadrian and Daniel Potter have their keys?**

**Hagrid: Oh. Wait a minute. Got it 'em somewhere. Hah. Here's the little devils. Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which. {Hands Goblin letter wrapped in string.}**

**Goblin: Very well.**

"Their totally not going to want to figure out what that is," Someone muttered sarcastically.

**Scene: Racing down the depth caverns in a cartlike structure. The cart stops, a goblin, GRIPHOOK, clambers out.**

**Griphook: Vault 687. Lamp, please. {Hagrid hands him the lamp and he walks to the vault} Key please. {Hagrid hands him the key and he unlocks it}**

**The room is filled nearly top to bottom with coins. The twins are amazed.**

"Damn Harry your loaded!" Ron said to his best friend. The Harry ducked his head while Hadrian and Daniel snickered.

"We are but we didn't keep it all."

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked. The twins smirked at each other.

"You'll just have to find out."

**Hagrid: Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you boys with nothing, now didja?**

**They continue on through the cavern.**

**Griphook: Vault 713.**

**Hadrian: What's in there, Hagrid?**

**Hagrid: Can't tell you, Harry. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret.**

**Daniel: {whispers to Hadrian} I want to know what that is now!**

Groans erupted through the crowd.

**Hadrian: {whispers back} Daniel shush!**

**Daniel: You can't say your not curious!**

**Hadrian: That's beside the point!**

**Griphook: Stand back. {Slides finger down the door. Clank. Clank. The vault opens to expose a small white stone package. Hagrid hurries in and scoops it up. The eerie light it was shining with disappears. Daniel rolled his eyes at his brother and tries looking over Hagrid's shoulder but he was too short. Daniel pouted and Hadrian pats his back.}**

**Hagrid: Best not mention this to anyone.**

**The twins nod though Daniel was reluctant.**

"I wanna know what it is too!" Multiple voices shouted, even Sirius. The teachers groaned and McGonagall slapped her forehead and hissed like her animagus.

**Scene: Outside in the street, walking.**

**Hadrian: We still need...a wand.**

**Hagrid: A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long.**

**The twins go into the store, quietly. He looks around. There are shelves of wands, but no people.**

**Daniel: {Softly} Hello? Hello?**

**There is a thunk. A man appears on a ladder and looks at Harry. He smiles.**

"Ollivander. Was he always that creepy?" Harry asked his older self and twin. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"Pretty much."

**Ollivander: I wondered when I'd be seeing you two, Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. {Picks a wand} Ah. Here we are. {Hadrian holds it but just stands} Well, give it a wave.**

**Hadrian: Oh! {waves. All the shelves come crashing down. Harry jumps and hurriedly puts the wand back on the counter. Daniel snickers making his brother shove him}**

**Hadrian: Shut up Daniel.**

Laughter erupted from the crowd.

**Ollivander: Apparently not. Why don't you try it.**

**Daniel: Ok.. {Daniel picks up the wand and gives a flick. The table set on fire} Oh! Hot hot hot!!**

"Nice one!" Sirius cheered only for Remus to hit him over the head.

"Don't encourage them!"

"Too late," the three Potters grinned. "We're encouraged."

**Hadrian: {laughing} Good job brother of mine!**

**Olivande: Nope nope. {Stops the fire and gets another wand.} Perhaps this. {Hadrian waves at a vase, which blows apart.} No, no, definitely not! No matter...**

**Daniel: Your going to blow someone up!**

**Hadrian: Dudley?**

**Daniel: {pauses} Nah. We're not that lucky.**

**Ollivander: {gets a wand} I wonder. {Hands wand to Hadrian. Hadrian glows under it.} Curious, very curious.**

**Daniel: Wow!**

People 'ohhh' at the colors of red and gold.

"No wonder he's a Gryffindor."

**Harry: Sorry, but what's curious?**

**Ollivander: I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar. {Points to scar}**

Muttering went through the crowd and Harry ducked his head.

"Hey it's ok." Hadrian's said. "It could be worse."

Harry looked at him unamused while Daniel sighed.

"Honestly, it could be."

**Harry: And...who owned that wand?**

**Ollivander: Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great. {Hands Hadrian his wand.}**

**Daniel grabs Hadrian's wrist as he brother looks shaken. Ollivander shuffles some more in the back. He comes out with a wand for Daniel and hands it to him.**

**Ollivander: Go on!**

**Hadrian: Don't blow anything up!**

**Daniel held the wand and a green light glows, a small dragon created by the sparks hit Daniel in the chest before coming back to the wand.**

**Ollivander: Very peculiar. I haven't seen a wand do that in a long time Mr. Potter.**

**Hadrian: What was that?**

**Ollivander: It seems your brothers wand has bonded him.**

"Albus, I didn't know wands did that anymore!"

"The Potters, it seems are always doing the unexpected."

**Daniel: Bonded?**

**Ollivander: Your wand has Thersal and Unicorn hair as a core. Intertwined. Connected. Unicorns help people find their true pairs Mr. Potter. Thersals are misunderstood creatures who are feared. Your wand has bonded you as a unicorn would and it did so without restriction or fear thanks to the Thersal. They found your perfect match.**

**Before either boy could say anything, there is a knock on the window.**

**Hagrid: Hadrian! Daniel! Happy birthday! {Has a snowy owl in a cage which hoots and another cage that holds a black kitten.}**

**Harry: Wow.**

**Daniel: Wicked.**

**Scene: Later, eating supper. The three are at a long table, eating soup.**

**Hagrid: You all right, Boys? You seem very quiet.**

**Daniel: Its been a...frustrating day {sighs and starts playing with the kitten on his lap}**

Daniel flushed, ignoring the awes from the more female group.

**Hadrian: Only I would be able to get a cursed wand and you to a bonded wand**

**Hagrid: Bonded? Cursed? What 're you on about?**

**Hadrian: He killed our parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this. You know, Hagrid, I know you do.**

**Hagrid: {Sighs and pushes bowl away} First, and understand this, Boys, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-...**

**Daniel: Maybe if you wrote it down?**

**Hagrid: No, I can't spell it. All right. His name was Voldemort.**

**Hadrian: Voldemort?**

**Hagrid: Shh! {the twins look around}**

**A flashback ensues, consisting off a cloaked man walking towards a house, breaking in with his wand, and proceeding to terrorize. Hagrid narrates.**

"It's not going to show is it?" Sirius whispered, eyes wide. Remus just looked down. The twins glanced at each other and muttered apologies.

**Hagrid: It was dark times, Boys, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. {The twins mother, LILY, screams as she is killed by Voldemorts wand} Nobody...not one. Except you. {close-up of baby Harry.}**

A few gasps went through as Lily screamed and died and Harry buried himself in Daniel's arms. Both Harry's did.

"Mum..."

**Harry: Me? Voldemort tried to kill...me?**

**Hagrid: Actually, he tried to kill him {points to Daniel}**

Shocked gasps escaped the audience. Minerva turned to Albus.

"Say it's not true!"

"I wouldn't know my dear. In our world, he was after Harry. It seems here, he was after the oldest and the Potter heir, Daniel." He said gravely.

"That bas-"

"Remus calm down!" Sirius covered the usually calm werewolves mouth.

**Daniel: Wait what?**

**Hadrian: Why did he try to-**

**Hagrid: Voldemort knew there were two boys. Danny here was the oldest so Voldemort tried to kill him. Harry saved you.**

**Hadrian: {quiet} I remember...sorta. You were sick. That's all I can think of.**

**Hagrid: You remember?**

"You remember?!" Minerva squeaked.

"More so now then then." Hadrian admitted.

**Hadrian: {in a daze} I think so. It's sorta like.. a dream.**

**Daniel: I was a sick child. Aunt Petunia always said so. Its possible I was sick then too.**

**Hadrian: I remember a green light and pain in my head. Did, I mean obviously he did but, this is because Voldemort tried to kill my brother? {touches scar}**

**Hagrid: Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that. Daniel owes you his life!**

**Hadrian: And I owe him the same. {pauses} What happened to Vo-...to You-Know-Who?**

**Hagrid: Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived.**

**The twins look at each other and frown.**

"It's a bit dramatic in my opinion." Daniel shrugged. Hadrian nodded along with him, rubbing his chin.

"It could be a bit more creative."

"Exactly. The Boy Who Never Dies!"

"That's you."

"Hey!"

"No no, you are The Boy with Stupid Plans and Idiotic Ideas!"

"Shut up Hadrian....You didn't have to be so accurate!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Did you find the foreshadowing? What do you think it means?


	4. Platform 9 and 3/4

**Chapter 4: Platform 9 and 3/4**

**Scene: London Train Station. Up on a crossing bridge, Harry and Daniel (with cart, owl, and cat) walk beside Hagrid. A couple look at Hagrid.**

**Hagrid: What're you looking at? {Looks at watch} Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, Boys, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his...well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your ticket. Stick to it, that's very important. Stick to your ticket.**

**Daniel looks at his golden ticket.**

**Daniel: Platform 9 ¾? But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 ¾.**

**Hadrian: There's no such thing...is there? {Both look up and Hagrid has vanished.}**

"Oh that's smart! Leaving those two boys on the platform and not even showing them the barrier." McGonagall sighed. Others chuckled because that was so much like Hagrid.

**Scene: Hadrian and Daniel are walking down lane between trains. A man rushes by.**

**Man: Sorry.**

**Hadrian sees a train master.**

**Hadrian: There {points to man}**

**Daniel: Excuse me, excuse me.**

**Trainmaster: {talking to woman and child} Right on your left, ma'am.**

**Daniel: Excuse me, Sir. Can you tell me where I might find Platform 9 ¾?**

**Trainmaster: 9 ¾? Think youre being funny, do ya? {Leaves}**

"That was rude."

**A woman, daughter, and four boys walk by, pushing carts.**

**Mrs. Weasley: It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course.**

**Twins: {look and mutter to each other} Muggles?**

**Mrs. Weasley: Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first.**

**A tall boy with red hair comes forward and runs towards a brick wall. Amazingly, he disappears right into it. The twins are amazed.**

**Mrs. Weasley: Fred, you next.**

**George: He's not Fred, I am!**

**Fred: Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!**

**Mrs. Weasley: Oh, I'm sorry, George.**

**Fred: I'm only joking. I am Fred. {He runs through the wall, and is followed by his twin brother.}**

"Have you too ever done that?" Sirius asked, looking curious at the two older teens. They shook their heads.

"Different eye colors."

"It wouldn't have worked."

"I'm sorta happy that's never happened to us." Hadrian spoke with a hum.

"Not true! There was that one time..." Daniel reminded, a cheeky smile on his face. Hadrian frowned and shook his head.

"It wasn't funny."

"Wasn't trying to be funny."

**Hadrian shakes his head in disbelief while Daniel blinks curiously. He sees a blonde boy making his way quickly through the wall.**

"Who's that?" Someone questioned.

"You'll see!"

**Hadrian: Excuse me! C-could you tell us how to {motions to the brick wall.}**

**Mrs. Weasley: How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dears. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. {pan to a red haired boy who smiles} Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous.**

**Ginny (daughter): Good luck.**

"Ohhhh you have an admirer!" Sirius teased. Ginny flushed and ducked her head.

**Twins takes a breath and runs at the wall.**

**Daniel: {closes eyes tightly} We're gonna die!**

**Hadrian shuts his eyes and both emerge on the other side a magnificent station with a red train and bundles of people. A whistle blows, and Daniel sighs with relief.**

**Daniel: Then again...**

**Scene: The train is traveling through unknown country. Hadrian is walking down the isles with Daniel right behind him.**

**Hadrian: I'm going to find a compartment.**

**Daniel: I'll put these away.**

**Hadrian walks off. Daniel turns only to knock into someone and both fall. Pans onto grey eyes, blinking with shock. It was the blonde boy from earlier. He had fallen on Daniel, hands pushing at his chest. It's DRACO MALFOY.**

**Daniel: {awkwardly} Hello.**

**The blonde sits up and brushes himself off.**

**Draco: Watch where your going.**

"You ran into him!" Harry glared.

Daniel: Your the one who ran into me.

Harry blinked while others giggled. Daniel ruffled both Hadrian and Harry's hair.

**Draco stands and runs a hand through his hair. He seems to pause before holding out his hand. Daniel eyes it before grabbing it and let himself be pulled up.**

**Draco: Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.**

**Daniel: Daniel Potter.**

**Draco's eyes widen before he smirks.**

**Draco: Under-appreciated twin of the Boy-Who-Lived. {Daniel glared}**

**Daniel: Older brother actually. It seems Mr. Malfoy, you owe me.**

**Draco: {yelling} What? What for?!**

**Daniel: You knocked me down. You owe me. {gives a closed eyed smile} See you around, Draco.**

**Daniel walks away and find Hadrian in an compartment and steps inside. Pan to inside compartment, where Hadrian and Daniel are sitting. The red headed boy, RON, appears, dirt on his nose.**

**Ron: Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full.**

**Hadrian: Do you mind Daniel?**

**Daniel: Not particularly. As long as he's not annoying.**

"Oi! I'm not annoying!" Ron huffed.

"In my book you are." Daniel said back, not caring if he offended the red head.

**Hadrian: Won't know unless we talk to him.**

**Ron: I'm still here.**

**Twins: You can stay.**

**Ron: {sits across from Harry} I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.**

**Hadrian: I'm Hadrian. Hadrian Potter. And this is my older brother-**

**Ron: {interrupts} So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the...the...**

**Hadrian: I wasn't done...**

"See what I mean?!"

**Daniel: He's being annoying {whines}**

**Ron: {whispers without noticing the twins talking} Scar...?**

**Hadrian: This? {moves bangs}**

**Ron: Wicked.**

**Daniel: Not really.**

**Ron: Of course it is! It's famous! Oh...who are you?**

**Daniel: Daniel Potter.**

**Ron: Oh...**

"Don't sound to enthusiastic Ron." Sirius teased. Ron flushed red like his hair and ducked his head.

**Daniel rolls his eyes and looks out the window. A trolley comes by the compartment, full of sweets.**

**Woman: Anything off the trolley, dears?**

**Ron: {Holds up mushed sandwiches} No, thanks, I'm all set. {smacks lips.}**

**Hadrian: {pulls out coins} We'll take the lot!**

**Ron: Whoa!**

**Scene: Eating bundles of sweets. Ron's rat, Scabbers, is perched on Ron's knee, a box over its head.**

"Honestly boys, you spoil him to much." Daniel rolled his eyes. Hadrian and Harry flushed and punched his arms making the older boy wince and pout.

**Hadrian: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?**

**Ron: They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once!**

**Hadrian quickly takes the bean he was chewing out of his mouth while Daniel laughs.**

**Hadrian: Shut up Daniel...{picks up blue and gold package} These aren't real frogs, are they?**

**Ron: It's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself.**

**Frog: Ribbit. {The frog jumps onto the window and climbs up, then leaps out the window...disappearing.}**

**Ron: Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with.**

**Daniel: You got Dumbledore.**

"I got Dumbledore." Harry stated.

"He got Dumbledore." The Weasley twins agreed.

"Ok we get it! I got Dumbledore! Can we move on?!"

**Ron: I got about 6 of him.**

**Hadrian: Hey, he's gone!**

**Ron: Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?**

**Daniel: Magic is weird.**

"You expected it to make sense?" Draco's drawled. Daniel flushed and pouted even more.

**Ron: {Scabbers squeaks} This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he?**

**Twins: Just a little bit.**

**Ron: Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?**

**Hadrian: Yeah!**

**Ron: {clears throat} Ahem. Sun-**

**A girl, HERMIONE GRANGER, with bushy brown hair appears at the doorway.**

"Another annoyance." Daniel winced as another punch to his shoulder and a slap to the back of his head came from his brother(s)(?). "What? It's my opinion. She though I was an annoyance too!"

"Used to." Hadrian reminded his brother.

"I never said I didn't like her now."

**Hermione: Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one.**

**Ron: No.**

**Hermione: Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then.**

**Daniel: {whispers to Hadrian} When did we invite her in?**

**Hadrian shrugs.**

**Ron: Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow! {Zap. Nothing happens. Ron shrugs.}**

**Hermione: Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example...{Hermione goes over and sits across from Hadrian. She points her hand at his glasses and Both boys tense} Oculus Reparo. {The glasses, which noseband is battered, are repaired. Hadrian takes them off, amazed.} That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger**

**Hadrian: It's Hadrian.**

**Hermione:...and you are...?**

**Daniel: {bored} Daniel Potter.**

**Ron: {full mouth} I'm...Ron Weasley.**

**Hermione: Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon. {Gets up and leaves, then comes back and looks at Ron.} You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there. {Points} {Ron scratches his nose, embarrassed.}**

**Scene: Darkness, the train blows its whistle and pulls into an outdoor station. Hagrid walks along the side aisle, with a lantern. People begin pouring out of the train.**

**Hagrid: Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!**

**Hadrian and Ron walk up to Hagrid. Daniel strays a bit behind.**

**Hagrid: Hello, Harry, Danny.**

**Hadrian: Hey, Hagrid.**

**Daniel: 'Ello.**

**Ron: Whoaa!**

**Hagrid: Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me.**

**Scene: A number of boats are plugging across a vast lake, where up ahead a huge castle can be seen. People are in awe.**

**Ron: Wicked.**

"Oh, Remmy remember when we first arrived at Hogwarts? How shocked we all were?" Sirius asked, looking delighted at seeing his godson(s) arrival at Hogwarts.

"Yes I do. You nearly tipped the boat over."

**Scene: On a higher level, Professor McGonagall is waiting. She raps her fingers on a stone railing, and then goes to the top of the stairs to greet the newcomers.**

**McGonagall: Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup-**

**NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, a scared looking boy, spots his toad sitting near McGonagall. He jumps forward.**

**Neville: Trevor! {McGonagall stares down at him} Sorry. {He backs away.}**

Neville flushed as others laughed at him. He admitted, it as pretty funny. And McGonagall is just as scary as she usually is.

**McGonagall: The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily {leaves}.**

**Draco: {Walks up to the trio of boys} It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. {Students whisper, Harry Potter?} This is Crabbe, and Goyle {nods to thugs} and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy. {Ron snickers at his name} Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Dont want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. {extends hand.}**

**Harry: I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.**

**Draco glares. Daniel catches Draco's hand and smirks.**

**Daniel: Nice to see you again. At least you didn't fall for me this time.**

**Draco: {sputters}**

"OH MY GOD FLIRT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Hadrian whined. Daniel and Draco flushed bright red and Daniel shoved his brother out of his seat.

"Shut up Hadrian!"

**McGonagall returns and smacks him on the shoulder with a paper. He retreats with one last glare to Hadrian and a curious look to Daniel.**

**McGonagall: We're ready for you now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Sirius and Remus, I know they didn't know each other before Hogwarts but I have them in the same boat arriving.
> 
> Also, Draco-Daniel love!!! Foreshadowing!! Ehehehehehehehehehehe! I'm insane, deal with it.


	5. Slytherin

**Chapter 5: Slytherin**

"That was so dramatic." Hadrian giggled before trying to mimic her voice. _"We we ready for you now!"_ In a high falsetto tone. Daniel snickered and shook his head.

"No no that sounds more like Umbitch the Aunt Minnie."

"Aunt Minnie?" The Gryffindor head of house leered at the twin Potters. Daniel gave a nervous chuckle and shrugged.

"I've been calling you that since my...uh...second year, I think. Yeah it was after the _-mmphm_." Daniel couldn't continue as Harry and Hadrian cover his mouth with their hands and glared.

"You've never told him off for it Professor so we didn't think you minded." Hadrien chuckled.

"She always favors her lion cubs." A Ravenclaw said, every house agreeing.

"Daniels not a Gryffindor though."

Silence.

_"What?!"_ Harry And Sirius yelled, the former jerking his hand away and looking at his other dimension self ad older brother. "What do you mean he's not in Gryffindor?!"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

_"Cmph bffph mooph pugh hffh?"_ Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I can." Hadrian removed his hand from his brothers mouth, said brother taking dramatic gulps of air.

**McGonagall leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky.**

**Hermione: It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.**

"You read everything from there!" Ron whined. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

**McGonagall: All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words.**

**Dumbledore rises from the main table.**

**Daniele: {shocked} Woah, old guy!**

Students giggled at Daniel's shocked face and Hadrian's reproachful one.

**Hadrian: {whisper yells} Daniel!**

**Dumbledore: I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch {signals to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes} has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.**

"How is it that he made it sound so cheerful? They're going to want to explore it now. I do!" Sirius said, rubbing his chin with a cheeky smile. Remus groaned and glared at his old headmaster.

"Look at what you've done!"

**McGonagall: When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger.**

**Hermione: Oh, no. Okay, relax. {She goes up}**

**Ron: Mental that one, I'm telling you.**

**Hadrian and Daniel nod in agreement.**

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione smacked both of them on the back of the head, then the alternate twins who were snickering.

"Ow!"

"Pain!"

**Sorting Hat: Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor! (Cheering)**

**Hermione jumps off with a smile.**

**McGonagall: Draco Malfoy.**

**Draco saunters up proudly.**

**Daniel: That swagger though...**

**Hadrian: {rolls his eyes laughing} Stop salivating and watch the hat.**

**Daniel: {pouts} I am not! {wipes his lips with his hand} your such a jerk.**

**The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Dracos head.**

**Sorting Hat: SLYTHERIN!**

**Ron: There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasnt in Slytherin.**

**Daniel: That can't be true! It's prejudice.**

**Hadrian: But Hagrid said the same thing, nearly everyone does and they aren't even sorted yet.**

**Daniel: But they are still kids out age! Eleven years old, but oh there in Slytherin so they have to be evil. BS in my opinion.**

**Hadrian: Daniel keep your voice down!**

"While I don't approve of the language, I appreciate the sentiment, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with a smile and twinkling eyes. "Finally, it seems, someone understands them."

Many of the Slytherins glanced between one another and the Potter boys, similar thoughts going through their heads. They weren't evil, just misunderstood. Why couldn't anyone understand that?

**McGonagall: Susan Bones.**

**A small, redhead goes up. Harry looks around and spots a black haired, pale teacher, SEVERUS SNAPE, looking at him. His scar hurts.**

**Hadrian: Ahh! {puts hand on forehead}**

**Daniel: Hadrian? What is it? {cups his brothers face and frowns at the red scar}**

**Hadrian: My scar hurts, ah!**

**Daniel: {places hand in the scar and narrows his eyes} Its warm. Keep quiet about it, then you can talk to your head of house later.**

**Hadrian nods. Ron pulls Hadrian from his brother so they face each other, the red head also looked worried.**

**Ron: Harry, what's wrong?**

**Hadrian: Nothing...it's nothing, I'm fine. And it's Hadrian.**

**Sorting Hat: Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff!**

**McGonagall: Ronald Weasley.**

**Ron gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on.**

**Sorting Hat: Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!**

**Ron: {Sighs} (Cheering)**

**McGonagall: Harry Potter.**

**Everything goes silent. Harry walks up and sits down before turning to the Gryffindor head, shyly smiling.**

**Hadrian: It's Hadrian.**

**The hat gets placed on his head.**

**Sorting Hat: Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?**

**Harry: {whispers} Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.**

**Sorting Hat: Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?**

"Wait wait wait! Potter was going to be in Slytherin?" Many people asked.

Hadrian sighed and nodded. "I was young then and I didn't understand the prejudices, just believed what I heard. I also wanted to stay with the only friend I made, plus I was confident Daniel would be going with me."

"Was that true for Harry too?" Neville asked, blinking at the three of them.

"Yeah, it is." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "And for the same reasons too (besides the twin one obviously). And because Draco was being an ass," He added as an afterthought.

"Harry!" Remus scolded. Daniel nodded to himself.

"It's true but I think I softened him up a bit."

Hadrian groaned and shook his head, "Please don't start, can we please finish this?!"

**{Hadrian whispers: Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin}**

**Sorting Hat: Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!**

**There is an immense cheering and Harry goes to the Gryffindor table.**

**Fred and George: We got Potter! We got Potter!**

**Harry sits down.**

**McGonagall: Daniel Potter.**

**The hall quiets down again and Daniel makes his way up the steps, determination in his eyes. The hat gets placed on his head, covering his face.**

"That shouldn't be adorable!" Hadrian cooed. Daniel flushed as others did the same and bowed his head.

"Shut up!!"

**Sorting Hat: Oh, another Potter, surprise surprise. You have a brilliant mind, just like your mother. And that urge, what is it? Protection? You have thick streaks of loyalty here, from your father I assume, to your brother perhaps? And your survival instinct, huh, higher then most students I've ever encountered. {Daniel flinches} Oh it's nothing to be ashamed of, it will make you strong! But where to put you...**

**Daniel: {whispers} Just put me where I belong.**

**Sorting Hat: Where you belong, eh? You've been through so much for someone so young, had to grow up too fast. Yes, Hufflepuff will give you the support you'll need, that's true, but you don't truly belong there. Gryffindor wouldn't be healthy for you, to loud, too dependent. You only depend on people when It's the last resort, so independent little Potter. Ravenclaw would broaden your mind and expand your techniques...but you don't belong there either. It seems I've come to a decision Mister Potter. SLYTHERIN!**

**The hall was quiet before SLYTHERIN cheered loudly. They mocked the twins, repeating what they said.**

**Slytherin House: We got Potter! We got Potter!**

**Daniel hops off the stool, ignoring the shocked Transfiguration teacher and his brother, settling to the Slytherin table. Daniel slid next to Draco and gave him a cheeky smile.**

**Daniel: Seems you'll be seeing a whole lot more of me now. Consider yourself lucky.**

**Draco: {sarcastically} I'm leaping for joy.**

Many students laughed at the blonde who just shook his head. Daniel pouted and crossed his arms.

"The world is against me."

"You just realized this now?" Harry and Hadrian asked. Daniel eyes them and sniffed.

"I lost my twin to the alternate version of him. This is getting messy."

"Oh shut up you big baby!"

**Daniel: {winks and turns to the Gryffindor table}**

**Hadrian is starting at his brother with a betrayed look in his eyes and Daniel winces. Daniel mouths 'sorry' and starts putting things on hide plate and motioning for Hadrian to do the same. Hadrian grinned a little as he realized his brother haven't completely abandoned him.**

**Ron: Rotten luck, that is. I knew he was off, defending Slytherin, but I don't think it was that bad.**

**Hadrian: What are you talking about?**

**Ron: Your brothers going dark side! Bummer that one.**

"Ronald!" Molly and Hermione scolded, while Harry and Hadrian glared.

"It's not me!" Ron yelped. "It's the other me!!"

"And that makes it any better?"

**Hadrian: {angry} He's not going dark side!**

**Ron: He's already making friends with Malfoy! My dad works for his father, right git he is.**

**Hadrian just rolled his eyes and started picking at his food.**

"You should really eat more." Daniel commented, eyeing the screen. Hadrian rolled his eyes and stood with a stretch.

"Marie, luv, can you send in any snacks? My poor dear brother is losing his self control."

"No I'm not!" Daniel glared while at the same time looking confused. "What self control am I losing?"

"Your overprotective big brother one!"

"Of course, I am a big brother. It's my job." Daniel crossed his arms before yelping as snacks landed on his head. "Ow!"

"Oops. My hand slipped." The airy voice of Marie giggled, telling them just how intentional it was.

"Why is everyone so mean to me?"

"We love you!" Harry, Marie and Hadrien chorused. Daniel flushed and ducked his head, throwing the snacks at random people.

"Here's your shit, leave me alone."

Laughter. That all he heard.

God bless the little Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter but I think that's ok. The next chapter will be longer though!


	6. Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Chapter 6: Gryffindor and Slytherin**

**McGonagall: {dings on a cup} Your attention, please.**

**Dumbledore: Let the feast...begin. Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.**

**Hadrian: Wow.**

**Draco and Daniel share a glance looking at all the food before eagerly eating the food. A boy next to Daniel turns, brown eyes curious. It's THEODORE NOTT.**

**Theodore: So your Daniel Potter, eh?**

**Daniel: {pauses, spoon halfway in his mouth} {awkwardly nods}**

"Awww."

"Shush."

"Your so cute though!!" Hadrien chuckled fondly at the sight of his brother at such a young age. Daniel flushed and turned away with a slight pout.

**Draco: {rolls eyes} Manners Potter, manners.**

"He's still like that ya know."

**Daniel: {swallows and sticks tongue out at Draco} Don't patronize me. {turns back to Nott} But yes I am.**

**Theodore: {holds out hand} Pleasure.**

**Daniel: {smiles and shakes hand} Likewise.**

**Camera moves to Gryffindor table. Ron's stuffing his face. SEAMUS FINNIGAN, a tiny boy, speaks.**

**Seamus: I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.**

**Neville laughs.**

**Hadrian is sitting next to Percy, eyes wandering every once in a while to his brother before looking at the staff table. He leans over.**

**Hadrian: Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?**

**Percy: Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house.**

**Hadrian: What's he teach?**

**Percy: Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrells job for years.**

"Better him then Umbitch, though."

"No words are wiser!"

"Who's Umbitch?" Someone asked. The twins shared a look before grinning.

"You'll find out eventually."

**Back to Slytherin Table.**

**An older boy, MARCUS FLICH, who is sitting in front of Draco leans toward Daniel and raises an eyebrow.**

**Marcus: So where have you and the chosen one been?**

**Daniel: {deadpan} In a cupboard under the stairs.**

**Table laughs but no one notices the truth in the statement. Except Draco.**

"Damn..." it was solemn and oddly quiet at the reminder of the abuse.

**Draco: {casual} You know, Professor Snape does annual check ups on us, not just in behavior too. {Daniel looks at him curiously} He does physical exams on every year the first two nights, or so I've heard.**

**Marcus: {nods} Yeah, he looks out for us. Sometimes, he's the only one we can trust around her. Everyone else is so prejudice with ur house. They don't seem to realize that your first years that every other house has.**

A lot of the houses bowed their head at the realization and guilt flushed their faces. They never really thought of it like that before.

**Daniel: Weasley told me about that. Is it true that we are supposedly evil?**

**BLAISE ZABINI: Anyone can be evil from any house. {leans over Theodore} There's no such thing as dark magic, more so how you use it. Oh, I'm Blaise. {holds out hand}**

**Daniel: Daniel {shakes and looks thoughtful, shoving another spoonful of food in his mouth}**

**Back to Gryffindor table.**

**Ron, having just finished a chicken wing, reaches into the bowl for more, and a ghostly head, SIR NICHOLAS, pops out.**

**Ron: Ahh!**

**Nick: Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor.**

**Numerous ghosts come pouring from the walls, sailing along.**

**Hufflepuff ghost: Whoo-hoo-hoo!**

**Girl: Look, its the Bloody Baron!**

**Daniel: WICKED!!**

**Percy: Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?**

**Nick: Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied. {Begins to leave}**

**Ron: Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!**

"Nah, really?" Daniel deadpanned. Hadrian gently cuffed the back of his head.

"Hush you."

**Nick: I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind.**

**Hermione: Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?**

**Nick: Like this. {Grabs head and pulls it to the side. His head is hanging on just by a thread.}**

**Ron: Ahh!**

**Hermione: Eugh.**

Other voiced protests agreed.

**Scene: Percy is leading the Gryffindors to the staircases. Marcus is leading the Slytherins to the dungeons. Hadrian pauses and looks to Daniel who also pauses. They meet up in the middle of the hall. Daniel smirks.**

**Daniel: Think you can survive without me?**

**Hadrian: Honestly? I don't know.**

**Daniel: {softer voice} Hey, come on don't be like that. It seems you've already made some friends. It can't be all that bad.**

**Hadrian: Same to you.**

**Daniel: Draco says to make acquaintances. It helps you later in the future. {shrugs} I think he's just scared to admit that he's friends with a Potter.**

**The twins laugh and smile almost sadly at each other. Daniel leans his forehead against Harry's, hand coming to rub the younger boy's neck.**

Girls cooed at the sweet scene. The twins for once weren't embarrassed as they remembers how scary it felt to be separated from each other. Harry easily moved himself closer, a vague relocation at the lonely feeling.

**Daniel: You'll be fine.**

**Theodore: Daniel!**

**Twins looks over. Theodore is motioning him to go, Marcus patiently eyeing them. Before either twin can say anything, someone calls for Hadrian.**

**Ron: Harry lets go!**

**The twins share another look and Daniel ruffles Hadrian's hair.**

**Daniel: Have fun with your kittens.**

**Hadrian: Play well with the snakes.**

**Both walk to their respective houses. Hadrian glances to back to see Daniel talking to Theodore. He obviously said something cheeky as the boy shoved Daniel a bit and ruffled his hair, Draco and Blaise looking amused. Hadrian sighed but felt a small smile as Ron tugged him up the steps.**

**Percy: Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you.**

**Boy: Ravenclaw, follow me. This way.**

**Percy: This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change.**

**The camera pans up and we see a vast amount of staircases, people walking on them, and some switching places.**

**Percy: Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on. {They begin walking up the stairs}**

**Neville: Seamus, that picture's moving!**

**Ron: Look at that one, Harry!**

**Hadrian: I think she fancies you.**

**Girl: Oh, look! Look! Who's that girl?**

**Man in painting: Welcome to Hogwarts.**

**Girl: Who's that?**

**Scene: Approaching the Gryffindor dorms. They come up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress.**

"It's the fat lady!"

"No dip Sherlock!"

**Woman: Password?**

**Percy: Caput Draconis. {The woman nods and the painting opens to reveal a gape in the wall.} Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on.**

**Girl: Oh, wow.**

**Percy: {Inside common room} Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up.**

**Scene: Approaching Slytherin common room. Marcus leads them through dark dungeons, coming to a stop at a dead end. A snake was imprinted on the wall.**

**Marcus: Praesidium autem anguis.**

"What does that mean?"

"Protection from the snakes or something like that." Daniel shrugged, smiling politely at Susan Bones. Sirius hummed to himself, nodding a little, copying Remus who actually understood Latin.

"Close enough."

**The snake hissed and did a full body shudder before the wall split, showing the Slytherin common room.**

**Daniel: Woah...**

**Marcus: Alright, Professor Snape will be here shortly to go over the rules and physical exams shifts.**

**Daniel: {Winces} oh boy.**

**Draco eyes him with a frown.**

**Back to Gryffindor.**

**Percy: The rules are simple. You follow directions and answer questions correctly, you gain points. Don't follow directions and get into fights, you lose points. Don't lose points. At the end of the year, whichever house has the most points wins the house cup. We have lost to Slytherin {Gryffindors grimace} for the past six years. Let's not continue this streak.**

**McGonagall: {comes in through a entrance portrait} Yes, thank you Percy. Please obey the rules, I don't like giving my house detentions but I will. I'm not afraid to take points. I don't approve of bullying other houses. My office is right in there {points to a portrait of Godric Gryffindor} oh, and Welcome to Gryffindor.**

**Back to Slytherin.**

**A portrait bangs opens. First years jump while the upper years smirk. Professor Snape comes in, robes billowing behind him. He scans the crowd and puts a sneer on his face.**

Students still jumped and flushed embarrassed. Hadrian was however cackling at Daniel.

"You practically lived with the man for seven years and your still not used to it!"

"I forgot he did all that dramatic billowing thing!!" Daniel defended himself. Severus rolled his eyes, mumbling about deplorable children.

**Snape: Welcome to Slytherin. My office is right through here {points to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin} you may come to me at anytime. My door with always be open. At the beginning of ever year and every break we will be doing physical examines. These are not optional. You will be checked over and you cannot avoid this. Slytherin is the most judged out of all the houses. That is why you must stick together. Have whatever petty fights you may in the common room, I do not tolerate fighting or cursing. Especially when it's your own house mates. If you are in a fight, I advise one thing. Do not get caught.**

**Daniels eyebrows rose and nodded in acceptance. He wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon but it's still good advice.**

**Snape: It is true I favor my house as it seems everyone else is against it. That does not mean I won't give detentions for deplorable behavior. I don't tolerate liars or cheating. Now, first year through third are having their examinations first. Form a neat line and wait outside my office. I will call you in. Everyone else, start to head to bed. It's getting late.**

**Everyone nervously forms lines, the second and third years already used to this kind of thing less nervous. Daniel was near the end of the first year line, Blaise in front of him and Draco behind him. It don't take long till Daniel was next after Blaise. Said boy walks out of the office, looking only mildly embarrassed.**

**Snape: Next.**

**Daniel walked in and closed the door, nervously looking around the room.**

"I didn't know they did this. My house, we never do this." A voice said from the crowd.

"Why do you think Slytherin is quick witted, silver tongued and have amazing survival skills?" Daniel asked, scratching the back of his head and stretching along his brother.

**Snape: Mr. Potter. Brother of our newest celebrity.**

**Daniel: {cheeky grin} Older brother actually.**

**Snape: {eyes narrowed} Do we really need to do a check over of you Mr. Potter? One of two pampered princes.**

"Asshole.." Sirius mumbled, wincing as Remus smacked his arm.

**Daniel: {angry} Don't examine me, I honestly don't care. But don't assume you know me or my brother. Or what we've been through.**

**Snape: {watching him with a more curious look} Take of your shirt.**

**Daniel: Why? I'm a pampered prince so I should be all fine and healthy. Sorry for wasting your time.**

**Snape: I won't ask again. {harsh tone} Take. Of. Your. Shirt.**

**Daniel frowns and starts unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugs his robes off then the soft fabric, revealing ins scarred chest. Snape can see his ribs and the front scars. Daniel then turned around, showing his abused back. Snape inhaled sharply, immediately reaching for his healing balm.**

**Snape: Mr. Potter, I am going to put this in your back {shows the container} it should help bring the inflammation down and stop infection. But do tell what happened.**

**Daniel: My uncle likes to think he can beat the freakiness out of me. Hey, Professor, can Hadrian come here too to be healed?**

**Snape: Your brother is injured? {starts wiping the balm on}**

"You sound surprised." Harry muttered, crossing his arms to avoid looking at the screen.

**Daniel: {winces} Not as bad sir but yes. I usually take beatings for him.**

**Snape: {pauses}**

**Daniel: I'm the big brother. It's my job to protect him from all I can...sir.**

"It's not your job Daniel." Hadrian sighed.

"Yeah, it is." Daniel smiled sadly.

**Snape wipes his hands and turns Daniel around, putting a different cream on the scars on his chest. Turning away from the first year, he grabs three orange liquid filled vials.**

**Snape: These are malnourishment Potions. Drink these every morning after breakfast, it will help bring you too a normal weight. It will appear next to your cup every morning. Bring one to your brother. I will talk to Professor McGonagall and see to that your brother gets taken care off.**

**Daniel: {blinks in surprise} Thank you sir. {shrugs on shirt and robe before waving a quiet goodbye and walks out the door}**

**Draco: You took a while.**

**Daniel: It was my charm and good looks.**

**Draco: {rolls eyes} Whatever. I'll see you in the dorms. {enters office}**

**Daniel: {salutes} Aye aye.**

**Blaise: {grabs Daniels arm and drags him up stairs} Come on ya show pony.**

"I'm not a show pony." Daniel pouted. _Yeah right...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter :) hope you like it!!!


	7. Classes and Quidditch

**Chapter 7: Classes and Quidditch**

**Scene: Morning. Hadrian and Ron are running through the stone halls to their class. They rush in. In the class, a tabby cat is sitting on a desk. Daniel glances up from where he is seated next to Draco and scowls fondly.**

**Ron: Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?**

**The cat jumps off the desk and turns into Professor McGonagall. The two boys are amazed.**

"Your still doing that trick?" Sirius asked, eyes sparkling at his old professor. McGonagall nodded slowly, glancing at Sirius with a wink before looking back to the movie.

**Ron: That was bloody brilliant.**

**McGonagall: Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocketwatch, maybe one of you would be on time.**

**Hadrian: We got lost.**

**McGonagall: Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats.**

**Daniel snickered at his brother's misfortune and went back to writing.**

**Scene: Snape's potions class. The students are chattering, sitting near steaming cauldrons. Daniel is sitting next to Harry, Hermione sitting next to Ron.**

**Daniel: I'm sorta excited for this class.**

**Hadrian: Your such a nerd {snickers}**

**Daniel ignored the comment with an eye-roll before continuing.**

**Daniel: Did you read ahead?**

**Hadrian: {sheepish smile} I didn't really have time.**

**Before Daniel could comment further, the door slams open and Snape comes rushing in.**

Daniel didn't jump this time but smiled all the same as this was his favorite class.

**Snape: There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few {looks at Draco, who smiles}, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper {Draco looks on} in death. {Daniel hums in approval.} {Snape sees Hadrian, writing this down, in, his view, not paying attention.} Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention.**

"You punished him for taking notes?" Someone asked in the back.

"No one has ever written _notes_ in my class." Snape admitted, a bit of shame curling in his stomach.

**Daniel nudges Hadrian in the ribs. He looks up.**

**Snape: Mr. Potter.**

**Twins: Yes sir?**

**Snape: {glances from Daniel to Hadrian} Mr. Harry Potter.**

**Hadrian: It's Hadrian...**

**Snape: Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? {Daniel's hand skyrockets. Hadrian shrugs.} You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar? {Hermione's and Daniel's hands shoots up again.}**

**Harry: I don't know, Sir.**

**Snape: And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?**

**Harry: I don't know, Sir.**

**Snape: Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter? What about you, Daniel?**

**Daniel: For the first one, you get the beginning of the Draught if the Living Dead...the second one, well you would find it in a goats stomach and there is no difference between wolfsbane and monkshood besides the name.**

**Snape: Very good, 10 points to Slytherin.**

"Was that fair?" Someone asked.

"Technincally since he answered it correctly."

**Scene: In the great hall, probably midday. The students are all working on homework. Gryffindor table: Seamus is trying a spell on a cup.**

**Seamus: Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum. {Looks in cup and shakes head.} Eye of rabbit, harp string hum...**

**Hadrian: What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?**

**Daniel: He's attempting to turn it into rum {pushes Hadrian over to sit next to him} Hey.**

**Ron: {sneers} What are you doing here?**

**Daniel: {sneers back} Sitting with my little brother, what's it look like?**

**Before Ron could answer back ZAPOOF! The cup explodes. There is laughter amongst the students. Suddenly, a flock of owls start coming into the hall from the rafters above.**

**Ron: Ah. Mail's here!**

**The owls soar by, dropping parcels to students. Hadrian and Daniel get nothing. He sees the newspaper Ron has put down.**

"Are you sharing an owl?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "Though Hedwig certainly favors him more. She really is a good owl but I have my-"

"Kitty!" Hadrian glares at Daniel. "He has his _kitty._ "

"I was gonna say that!"

"Ya right you dirty minded hooligan...."

**Hadrian: Can I borrow this? {Ron nods} Thanks.**

**Neville is unwrapping a gift. It is a clear ball with gold around it.**

**Seamus: Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!**

**Hermione: I've read about those. When the smoke turns red {the smoke turns red}, it means you've forgotten something.**

**Neville: The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten.**

"Classic Neville!" Daniel chuckled fondly.

**Harry: Hey, Daniel, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid took us to.**

**Ron: That's weird...**

**Daniel: Is he always gonna butt into our conversations? {Ron and Daniel glare at each other and Hadrian sighs}**

**Scene: Outside, flying practice. The students, Gryffindor and Slytherin, are lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher, MADAM HOOCH, comes down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes.**

**Hooch: Good afternoon, class.**

**Class: Good afternoon, Madam Hooch.**

**Hooch: Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon. {to class} Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!**

**Class: Up!**

**Harry and Daniel are right across from each other, Daniel smirking at his brother.**

**Daniel: Go on, Hadrian!**

**Hadrian: No no, age before beauty!**

**Daniel: That's why I said, go on!**

**Hadrian: {pouts but puts hand over broom} Up! {** **Harry's broom flies into his hand} Whoa...**

**Daniel: See {smiles at his brother before doing the same} Up! {broom flies into his hand} Haha! Magic is so cool...**

**{Hermione stares as the class continues.}**

**Draco: Up! {broomstick flies up and Draco smugly grins.}**

**Daniel: Good one, mate!**

**Draco: {flushes} Y-You too....**

"Draco has a cruuuuuuuusssshhhhh!" Fred and George sing song. Daniel smirks and shrugs.

"Can you blame him? I'm adorable."

"I can think of a better looking twin." Hadrian teased, ruffling Harry's hair. Harry giggled while Daniel pouted.

"You're so cruel!!"

Draco rolls his eyes at them, ignoring Pansy's constant cooing from right next to him.

**Hooch: With feeling!**

**Hermione: Up. Up. Up. Up.**

**Ron: Up! {His broom flies up and conks him on the nose} Ow! {Hadrian and Daniel laugh} Shut up, Harry. {Daniel rolls his eyes and laughs harder}**

**Hooch: Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. {Class mounts} When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...{tweet!}**

**Neville immediately lifts off. He looks quite frightened.**

**Neville: Oh...**

**Hooch: Mr. Longbottom.**

**Girl: Neville, what are you doing?**

**Students: Neville...Neville...**

**Boy: We're not supposed to take off, yet.**

"I don't think he really has a choice...."

"I remember this! It was awesome!"

**Hooch: {Neville begins soaring away} M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!**

**Neville: AHH!**

**Hooch: Mr. Longbottom!**

**Neville: {soars away} Down! Down! Ahhhh!**

**Hadrian: Neville! {shouting}**

**Daniel: God dammit... {starts climbing on his broom}**

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, eyes narrowing a little.

"Something stupid, you know the norm with him." Hadrian huffs.

**Neville: Help!**

**Hooch: Come back down this instant!**

**Neville: AHH!**

**Hadrian turns to his brother and is shocked as Daniel starts taking off.**

**Hadrian: Wait! Danny what are you doing?! Daniel!!**

**Hooch: Mr. Potter!**

**Neville soars through the sky and hits a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. Daniel immediately follows, pushing speed on his broom. He takes a sharp turn, following the wayward student. All the while, Neville** **is screaming. He begins to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch holds out her wand to stop him.**

**Neville: Help!**

**Hooch: Mr. Longbottom! {Neville approaches. The students scatter and Hooch dives out of the way. Neville goes through the scatter and up a tower.}**

**Neville: Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh! {zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. Neville's cloak catches on it. He is flipped off the broom and hangs there.} Oh. Ah...help!**

**Daniel: {yelling} Keep still would ya?! {flies toward Neville and smiles cheerily} Nice view, eh?**

"So not the time, Daniel." Harry laughs at the youngest twins exasperation.

**Neville: {He wavers, then the cloak rips} Ahh!**

**Daniel: Hold on, I got ya... {lowers broom an bit and grunts as Neville attaches himself to Daniel's shoulders} Come on,calm down would ya? {starts making his was down}**

**Hooch: Everyone out of the way! {She runs through the group, and they scatter.} Come on, get up.**

**Girl: Is he alright?**

**Neville: thankyouthankyouthankyou**

**Hooch: Are you boys alright?**

**Daniel: We are fine ma'am, just a bit shaken up, right Neville?**

**Neville: {shakily} I'm o-okay.... {he is shaking and looks like he's gonna be sick}**

**Daniel: {winces} Maybe he outta be checked out**

Whispers went throughout the room about a Slytherin saving a Gryffindor. Daniel shrugs.

"Any _decent_  person would have done it."

"But your Slytherin!" Ron said, eyes darting in confusion.

"Never judge a book by its cover."

**{Draco reaches down and grabs Neville's Remembrall, which has fallen}**

**Hooch: Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch. {Exit.}**

**Hadrian: {runs up to his brother and smacks him on the head} What the bloody hell were you thinking?**

**Daniel: {he yelps and rubs his head} I was thinking I was saving your housemate. Your welcome.**

**Draco: {walks closer and glares} Your a fricken Gryffindor you know that?**

**Daniel: Aw you do care!**

**Draco: {scoffs} As if. {hands over Rememberall} He dropped this in his take off. Apparently your into p- {gets elbowed and he sputtered} Cats. Your into cats. Give it back would you? I don't need a howler from my mum for not playing nice.**

"Was he gonna say-"

"Don't even think about it! We have young, impressionable minds here!"

**Daniel: {Laughs.} I will, thank you. {Rolls ball in hand} Wanna have some fun with it first?**

**Hadiran: {sighs} Daniel....**

**Daniel: I wanna see how far you can go! {Hops back in broom and takes off into the air. Hadrian eagerly follows before getting stopped by Hermione}**

**Hermione: Hadrian, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said!**

**Hadrian: Then don't tell Madam Hooch. {takes off after his brother} Pass it off would ya?**

**Daniel tosses the ball as far as he could and Hadrian took off after it. He catches the ball by McGonagall's window before throwing it back to Daniel. Daniel easily catches it and dives to the ground, throwing it up to his brother. Hadrien does a drill dive and catches it, fin** **ally landing on the ground, Daniel right behind him.**

**McGonagall: Messers Potter?**

**Twins: {looks over at McGonagall}**

**McGonagall: Follow me**

**The twins since but do as their told while the other students watch warily.**

"Dun Dun Dun! Suspense!!" Daniel cackled while Hadrian sighed ashamed.


End file.
